united_peoples_collectiveitmejp_rollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Engels
Karl Engels Born 3157 is a Professor of Sociology, author of "The Great Divide" and a member of the UPC. Engels is best know for his work in Sociology and have written several books on the subject. The best known book that had the biggest inpact on the anti-imperialist movement in the sector, especially on the small planet of Yakiyah, is the book "The Great Divide". Hearing the stories from the people on Yakiyah and how they are treated by imperialists, he could not stand idle by, but joined the UPC in their task to overthrow the Imperials. In the UPC Engels is known for being non violent and an activist for the peoples own choices, thou they shall be informed on why the sector looks the way it does today and how it could be if things changed. He belives that different classes shouldn't determine and take what the working class is making. Biography Karl Engels was born in a small suburb on the planet Eurynoc in the Pavvis system in 3157, to two factory workers. Karl had a modest upringing and after he finished secondary school he went straight to university to study Sociology. Time at the UPC At first UPC election Karl supported Commissar Jacobys and "The Admirals" joint ticket for speaker and council. The Great Divide The Great Divide is an analysis of the class systems that rules the sector. Reception from members of the UPC has been well. UPC speaker and councellor Rosa Jacoby of the IUWC said once that ""The Great Divide" is particularly well in its approach to a dialectical view of the rule of law in the empire and it's inherent contradictions." A misprint of the book went out to the public once, where the cover was misspelled. One of these are owned by UPC Theorist Kajal. . . . . . . . A day at the UPC Karl is walking in to the library, pushing his glasses up from his nose. "Hello Ortis." He says to the librarian. "I think I'll continue my research with Crops and their nurishments today." The librarian makes a small welcoming nod, that tells that the coast is clear. Karl inflatuated by the warm smile he has gotten used to these past months, awkwardly says thank you andcontinues to the back corner of the library. He looks quickly around if someone is watching him and then takes out the book that holds within it a comms unit. He types in his secret code and the door behind one of the shelfs opens up to a stairwell. He takes a book he sees on the shelf next to him and puts it under his arm before going down the stairs, closing the door behind him. The stairs soon broadens and opens up to the UPC's entrence hall. There with a warm heart he sees people from different background hard at work together mainting the inner structure and planning new excavations to expand the base. He looks up into the window of the communication centre and wonders, what kind of excitement awaits us today? He stands there for a while soaking everything in. Selected bibliography "The Great Divide" - 3194 "C''lass Systems and how to avoid Them''" - 3198 "Titles - a different kind of prison" - 3190 "The foundation of society and what keeps us together - the people" - TBA Category:Members